


Demi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Demi hidup, aku akan berani.





	Demi

_Demi napas, aku mampu menggalakkan semangat_

_Memacu kakiku untuk berucap berangkat_

_Tanpa melupakan derap langkahku sendiri_

_Di dalam maraknya batu duri_

_Demi hidup, aku sanggup berkata berani_

_Melawan sejumput takdir yang telah porak-poranda_

_Setidaknya dapat melengkapi kekosongan_

_Di dalamm kacaunya zaman_

_Demi waktu, aku rela memburu derita_

_Mengikhlaskan sepenggal keringat dan tenaga_

_Sebisanya dapat menghidupkan jarum lentera_

_Di dalam gelapnya ruang dahaga_

_Demi cinta, aku cukup berbagi cerita_

_Belajar tentang kata-kata atau pun alunan nada-nada_

_Bermain duka dan tawa yang menyatu_

_Di dalam denyut nadiku selalu_

_Demi masa, aku harus mengukir kedamaian_

_Berlari memungut sebersit angan-angan_

_Yang terus kuwujudkan_

_Melalui langkah kecil ini_

_Di dalam luasnya sanubari_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 10 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
